


Memories of Rain

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm brings back memories of other rainy nights to Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in My Seducer zine.

Lying in bed, Ezra wondered what had woken him. The comforting bulk of his lover lay behind him, pressed against his back and a thick arm thrown over his waist. The soft snores his own personal lullaby. One he found he could no longer sleep easily without. So that was not what had woken him. Another moment of listening gave him his answer.

Rain.

It was raining and he could hear it pattering on the roof. A lulling sound in itself, Ezra started to drift off to sleep again until he remembered the leak in the kitchen. With a sigh he slid out from beneath Josiah's arm and grabbed his silk robe from the chair. His nakedness covered, Ezra carefully maneuvered his way through the clutter on the floor and into the main room of the tiny house. Sure enough he could hear the steady drip of water hitting the old wood table in the kitchen.

He pulled the spaghetti pot out of the cabinet, shifted the placemats out of the way and put the pot under the drip. Hanging the cloth placemats over the backs of the chairs to dry, he couldn't help remembering the night they'd discovered the leak.

*One Month Earlier*

Tired, Ezra let himself into his lover's small house. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his beloved's arms wrapped around him as the sound of the rain lulled them to sleep. Luckily, Josiah had been able to head home a little early, unlike himself who'd been stuck in a meeting with the Judge and Chris going over their options on his latest case.

The smell of orange chicken and wild rice wafted through the living room to tickle his nose. It wasn't often that either of them managed to cook something that required being in the microwave longer than ten minutes. This was a definite treat and already he felt himself begin to rejuvenate.

Getting to the kitchen required winding his way through the stack of books on the floor. Josiah's small house seemed to be in a constant state of clutter and partial organization, as he always seemed to be redoing or rebuilding something. The books being the latest example. Two months prior Josiah had decided to sand and refinish the bookcases that contained all of his books. They were almost finished. Then he intended to completely organize the books before they were replaced on their shelves. Instead of finding it bothersome and unattractive, Ezra felt like it made the house more cozy, more like a home.

Josiah's house had become his haven, warm, inviting, and safe. He was always welcome here in his lover's home and in his arms. It was the most precious gift anyone had ever given him. He stopped briefly at the hallway closet to slip off his shoes, overcoat, and jacket. Padding into the kitchen, he smiled at the low sounds of a Celtic harp CD playing. Josiah was standing at the stove, his back to Ezra as he stirred the rice. Ezra leaned against the doorjamb, just drinking up the sight of this man who had stolen his heart while making sure he felt safe and protected in this uncertain world.

"Honey, I'm home," he said softly, a mischievous grin on his face.

Josiah turned, a welcoming smile on his face. "You're just in time, acushla1. Dinner's just about done."

"Smells good," Ezra murmured as they met in the middle of the kitchen, his arms sliding around Josiah's waist. One strong arm wrapped around his shoulders while a large hand cradled his head as he was thoroughly kissed. His fingers clutched at the material of Josiah's shirt, holding himself upright as his knees began to buckle from the passion and love coursing through his body. After a moment Josiah pulled away so he could nuzzle Ezra's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Mmm, you smell better, acushla," Josiah whispered, pressing lazy kisses along the slender column of the smaller man's throat until they were once more looking each other in the eye. "I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Josiah, mon coeur."

Placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Ezra's nose, he stepped away. "Set the table while I finish preparing dinner?"

Ezra nodded and moved about the kitchen easily as he gathered the necessary utensils for their meal. He'd just finished when Josiah brought over the food. He slipped a hot plate onto the table so that the pan didn't burn the wood surface. Josiah then pulled out the bottle of wine he'd left chilling and indicated for Ezra to take a seat.

"Thank you, Josiah," Ezra said, looking up at him.

"For what, Ezra?" The big man smiled down at him in bemusement.

"For," Ezra paused, his hand waving about as he tried to find the right words. "For everything. For loving me."

"That, acushla, is the easiest thing I have ever done. There is no need to thank me." Josiah bent down and captured Ezra's lips in another kiss. "Now eat. I want you to have plenty of energy for later."

Ezra smiled and blushed at the lascivious gleam in Josiah's eyes. They chatted as they ate, covering subjects from their current case to a book of medieval poetry they'd both read. They were halfway through the meal when something caught Ezra's attention.

He waited a few seconds and sure enough another drop of water landed in the pan. He lifted his gaze to the ceiling. There was a dark gray patch in the otherwise white ceiling. As he watched another drop came down.

"It's raining," he commented.

Josiah glanced up at him in amusement. "Has been for some time, acushla."

"Yes, but inside?"

"Inside?" Josiah looked up to where Ezra was pointing and saw the wet spot. "Lord... Ezra, grab the spaghetti pot," Josiah ordered as he quickly moved their food out of the way. Ezra returned with the requested item as Josiah was getting up on his chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see how bad the damage is."

"Why? It's not like you can fix it now, can you?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"What is... I don't think you should do that."

"I know what... oops."

Ezra looked from the small chunk of white plaster sitting in the pot back up to Josiah. He opened his mouth, but Josiah beat him to it.

"Don't even think about saying I told you so."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Really?" Josiah arched an eyebrow.

"Really." Ezra arched an eyebrow in return.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"That perhaps you should leave it for tonight. Wait until it stops raining so that someone can check the roof, which is the likely source of the leak."

Josiah sighed and stepped down off the chair. "You're right. That is the most sensible thing to do. There really is nothing I can do to fix this until the rain stops."

Ezra grinned, showing his dimples and gold tooth. "Told you so."

"Why you..."

And the chase was on.

It wasn't much of a chase but that wasn't the point. Ezra laughed when Josiah caught up to him in the bedroom, scooped him up in his arms and tossed him on the bed. Josiah followed him, pinning him down so he could tickle him. Ezra gasped between laughs, trying to breathe as he wriggled and writhed beneath his lover.

"Josiah. Please stop!" He finally managed to get out. Instantly Josiah stilled, simply holding him to the bed with his larger frame.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mon coeur. Just out of breath." Ezra smiled, reaching up a hand to caress Josiah's cheek. "I can think of a much better reason to be out of breath."

"I see." Josiah smiled, showing the laughlines Ezra loved so much. "Are you going to tell me this reason or should I try to guess?"

Ezra shrugged and smiled. Taking up the challenge, Josiah bent his head to capture Ezra's lips in a loving kiss. Then he was moving downward, smiling when Ezra hooked a leg around his waist, he quickly undid the buttons of the silk shirt so he could get to the smooth flesh beneath. Josiah licked a soft nipple then blew on it, watching as it hardened into a tight nub. He licked it again before taking it into his mouth to suckle on it, wringing a soft moan from the smaller man. Meanwhile, his hand slipped down to the waistband of Ezra's pants so he could undo the button and zipper.

 

*********

*********

Ezra smiled at the memory of that night. They didn't often have time together like that. A crack of thunder followed closely by a bolt of lightning lighting up the night sky brought up another memory. The night he had finally admitted his desire, his love, to Josiah.

*********Six Months Earlier

Ezra stood shivering in the rain, leaning back against his car as he stared at the lit windows of the small rectory house Josiah rented. The small Church had no congregation or priest, so when Josiah had approached the Diocese about renting the rectory and fixing up the Church in his spare time they had been more than happy to agree.

At this moment, to Ezra, it looked like heaven on earth for one singular reason. Josiah was there and he was alive. 

He couldn't help but remember the bust four days earlier. Things seemed to have been proceeding so well. Josiah had been acting as his bodyguard since Chris, Vin, and Buck were known to their target as cops. Team 4 had jumped the gun and everything spiraled downward from there. Bullets had been flying and suddenly Josiah was knocking him to the ground. It wasn't until there was silence that he'd realized Josiah wasn't moving. Only his iron control had kept him from becoming hysterical at the sight of the blood pouring freely from the bullet hole in the larger man's shoulder.

Ezra shuddered, remembering the whole series of events in far too vivid detail. Waiting for word from the doctors had not sat well with him. He'd been careful though not to show more than the acceptable amount of concern. He couldn't allow the others to know his true feelings. If they knew he would most certainly lose the closest thing he'd ever had to family. 

So now he stood here just watching, needing to reassure himself that his love was safe and alive. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there but suddenly Josiah was standing in front of him, holding an umbrella above their heads as he shook Ezra's shoulder.

"Ezra? Are you alright, Ezra?"

He stared up at Josiah unable to comprehend more than that.

"Ezra?"

"You're alive."

"Yes, Ezra. I'm alive," Josiah said gently, lifting his good hand to cup Ezra's cheek. "You're shivering, Ezra. Why don't we go inside?"

"I love you," he blurted out. Ezra tensed as he realized what he'd just said. He'd probably just ruined everything. He waited for the condemning words, for the blow to come. He couldn't help the flinch when he felt Josiah's hand on his shoulder. Ezra looked up in surprise when he was pulled closer to the large man, when strong arms wrapped around him and held him tight.

"Good," Josiah said, a smile creasing his face. "I love you too, Ezra. Now come inside before you get sick."

He allowed Josiah to lead him up the walk to the small house and inside. There he stood uncertainly, dripping on the doormat as he tried to wrap his thoughts around what was happening. When Josiah turned from putting away the umbrella to find him still just standing there Josiah smiled.

"Take off your shoes and coat, Ezra."

Obediently, Ezra did as he was told not noticing that his socks made a squishing sound as well. Josiah tsked and led through the living room and into the bedroom.

"Josiah?"

"It's alright, acushla. You need to change into dry clothes." Josiah paused to tenderly caress his cheek, brushing a thumb over the sensual lips. "I love you too, Ezra. I'm going to find you some dry clothes before you catch your death."

"You love me?"

"Yes, Ezra. I love you. I've been waiting for you to realize you loved me. Now change out of those wet clothes, acushla."

Ezra started to shrug off his suit jacket, but paused to look up at Josiah. "Acushla?"

"Ezra, get out of those clothes and then I will tell you what it means. Alright?"

"Okay."

Josiah turned to the dresser and pulled out his smallest set of sweats which would still be about 4 times too big for the slender man. When he turned back around Ezra was sitting on the edge of the bed in only his boxers and watching him with a sad, wistful look.

"What is it, acushla?"

"You almost died because of me."

"No," Josiah shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "I was protecting you. I was protecting my heart. Without you there would be no reason to continue."

"I love you so much, mon coeur, mon amour." Ezra wrapped his arms around Josiah's waist and buried his face against the uninjured shoulder.

"It's alright," Josiah soothed, hugging him back. After a moment he pulled back a little. "Take off these boxers too, Ezra. You need to get dry. Here, put these on."

Ezra took the large sweatshirt and sweatpants, laying them on the bed before getting up and peeling off his boxers. Pulling on the oversized clothes, he still couldn't believe he was here in Josiah's bedroom. He had fantasized about it so often, and though it didn't look the same as in his fantasies, it still felt so right. But with every moment that passed and Josiah made no move to do touch him other than their hug he began to wonder if hadn't made a big mistake.

As if sensing his thoughts, Josiah approached him gently wrapping his free hand around the back of his neck. Ezra closed his eyes when Josiah's head bent down and their lips brushed against each other. As first kisses went it was short and chaste, yet sweet.

Their second kiss set them both on fire. Were it not for Josiah's sudden groan of pain and Ezra's shivering it probably would have lasted for quite a while. Ezra pulled back, looking up at Josiah worriedly.

"Are you alright, Josiah? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Ezra. I just moved my shoulder wrong. You, however, are burning up with fever. Into bed with you."

Once more Ezra did as he was told and slipped beneath the covers. Josiah tucked him in and patted his shoulder before moving to stand-up. Ezra's voice stopped him.

"Wait. Please don't go?"

Sitting back down, Josiah gently brushed Ezra's wet hair away from his face. "I'm not going anywhere, acushla. Try and get some sleep."

Ezra nodded, but continued to keep his eyes open. Just watching Josiah who was gently stroking his hair. It wasn't long before his eyes began to dip closed.

 

The next thing he remembered was the feel of a strong hand on his forehead. He blinked open his eyes to find Nathan staring down at him.

"Ezra? You awake?"

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, it's me, Ezra. What did you think you were doing standing out in the rain like that?" He chided as he placed a warm cloth across Ezra's forehead.

"I...It's just...Josiah," Ezra managed to get out, needing Nathan to understand. Then realizing Josiah wasn't in the room, he said more urgently, "Josiah?"

"It's alright, Ezra. He's in the other room."

"Josiah?"

A moment later Josiah appeared in the doorway. "I'm right here, acushla. I'm right here."

"Don't go. Please don't go."

"Shush. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Josiah sat down on the side of the bed, his hand automatically moving to stroke Ezra's hair, but Ezra latched onto it and held it snuggled against his cheek. "I'm right here, acushla. It's alright. Go back to sleep."

Ezra sighed drowsily and murmured, "Love you," before drifting to sleep again.

***********  
***********

Ezra sighed. He'd never intended to inform Josiah of his feelings that day, and he'd certainly never intended for Nathan or any of the others to know. Yet, considering how it turned out, he wouldn't change it. The next time he'd truly woken he found Chris Larabee sitting in a chair next to the bed. Only the reassuring feel of Josiah's bulk on the bed behind him and the soft snores had kept him from trying to bolt.

***********  
***********

"How're you feeling, Ezra?" Chris asked softly.

"Been better," he croaked in response. Chris held up a cup of water with a straw in it for him to drink from. When he was done Chris put it back on the night table. Ezra licked his lips wanting to say something, needing to say something, but couldn't figure out what. Chris beat him to it.

"Next time you want to tell Josiah you love him could you find a less dramatic way?"

There was a moment of stunned silence then Ezra chuckled. "I shall take that under advisement, Mr. Larabee."

"See that you do," Chris replied trying to keep his expression stern but failing miserable. He stood up and gently ruffled Ezra's hair. "Since some of us have to go to work I'm heading out. Nathan'll be by later to check up on you both, and I expect you'll see Vin, Buck, and JD at some point as well." Chris paused, his expression almost sad. "You two take care of each other, all right?"

"We will, Chris," Josiah answered. "We will."

Chris nodded and left the room. Ezra rolled over so he could look at Josiah.

"We will take care of each other, but if you ever scare me like that again, Ezra Standish, I will tan your hide. Understand me?"

Ezra nodded. "Love you, mon coeur."

Josiah chuckled and held out his arm for Ezra to snuggle against his side. "I love you too, acushla. Go back to sleep."

***********  
***********

"Acushla? What's wrong?" Josiah asked, stepping into the kitchen and turning on the stove light. It was enough to see by without being blinding.

"Nothing, mon coeur," Ezra answered, wiping at the tears on his cheeks.

Josiah squatted down next to the chair Ezra was curled up in, a hand gently caressing the smaller man's cheek. "Ezra."

"Truly, Josiah," Ezra reassured him, turning his face so he could kiss the palm of Josiah's hand. "I'm fine. I was just...the rain brought back some memories."

"Bad memories?"

"Good memories. The night we discovered the leak. The night I told you I loved you."

"The lost lamb come home at last. I love you, Ezra. I always will."

"I love you too, Josiah, mon amour, mon coeur."

"Good. Now I think it's time we went back to bed." That said Josiah scooped Ezra up in his arms and carried him back to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Josiah stood Ezra back on his feet. They kissed gently, reaffirming their love with tenderness rather than raw lust. Josiah undid the sash of Ezra's silk robe and pushed it off his shoulders. With a little shake Ezra dropped the robe to the ground before bringing his hands up to caress the hard muscular planes of his lover's chest.

Josiah was doing some caressing of his own, running his hands up and down Ezra's back. One hand glided down and around the front to grasp Ezra's stiff manhood. Ezra gasped and arched a little, his fingers digging into Josiah's chest as he thrust into the warm grip.

Deciding two could play at this game, Ezra began to kiss his way down the column of Josiah's throat. He licked Josiah's collarbone then nipped it leaving a mark. With a smile and a ragged moan when Josiah retaliated by stroking him a little harder, he continued his downward journey. Reaching a dusky nipple, Ezra lapped at it until it was a hardened nub. He suckled on it, humming in pleasure when Josiah's other hand came up to cradle his head.

After a moment he left the first nipple to give the second one the same treatment. Meanwhile, he slid his hands down Josiah's sides to the waistband of his cotton pajama bottoms and pushed them down. He felt Josiah's thick cock slap against his abdomen when it was freed from cloth prison.

Ezra looked up at Josiah with a wicked gleam in his eyes then dropped to his knees. Josiah stared down at him as he worshiped the proud flesh before him. He lovingly stroked the shaft with his hands while he licked and suckled the mushroom-shaped head the same as he had Josiah's nipples. He ignored Josiah's hands curling in his hair and the tension in the think thighs until Josiah hoarsely commanded, "Enough."

He did as he was told, releasing Josiah and looking up at him, waiting. Josiah loving traced the side of his face. "On the bed, acushla."

Ezra got onto the bed eagerly, his legs splayed open wantonly and his hands gripped the headboard. Josiah grinned as he climbed onto the bed. Kneeling between Ezra's legs, Josiah placed kisses along his thighs and abdomen ignoring his cock while he grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Ezra moaned and wriggled at the sensation of Josiah’s beard rubbing against his sensitive flesh. He gasped, his back arching, when a lube coated finger slid into him.

Josiah slipped his arm beneath Ezra’s back and pulled him further down the bed, stretching his body out while impaling him further on his finger. Taking Ezra’s cock into his mouth, he slid a second finger in alongside the first. The feel of the beautiful young man moaning and writhing beneath him in ecstasy made him tremble and burn with the desire to just bury himself in the tight heat, but he would never do anything to hurt Ezra.

Ezra, however, wanted him and wanted him now. “Oh God, Josiah, take me. Take me now! Mon coeur, mon amour. J'ai besoin de vous. Dieu, s'il vous plaît me baisent maintenant!”1

Josiah knew that when Ezra started begging in French he was close to his limit. Withdrawing his fingers, he surged up Ezra’s body to claim his lips in a hard kiss. He bent one of Ezra’s legs up and placed it over his shoulder to align them better. Pressing the tip of his cock at the tight entrance, he thrust into his beloved Southerner.

Ezra moaned as Josiah's think length pushed into him. He arched his back and neck in pleasure, eager to be completely filled by this man he loved so much. Opening his eyes, he smiled up at Josiah before pulling him down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. He curled his legs around Josiah's back holding him tightly.

"Take me, Josiah, mon coeur. Make me yours," he whispered thickly.

"Always, acushla. Mine, as I am yours. I love you," Josiah whispered back, withdrawing then thrusting back, deep into Ezra making him gasp.

"Love you," was all he managed before he was moaning again at the pleasure coursing through his body. There was such strength in Josiah's body, yet he was always gentle with him making him love him even more.

Josiah shifted his angle slightly and Ezra cried out, bucking up against him as his pleasure spot was stimulated. With each stroke bolts of white hot pleasure shot through him and he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. The feel of Josiah's hand closing around his aching shaft pushed him right into the abyss. He came with a shout. Josiah along with him, filling Ezra with his seed even as Ezra coated both their chests.

After a few moments when the world finally seemed to be on an even keel again Josiah eased himself from Ezra’s embrace and padded into the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a warm, damp cloth and gently cleaned them both up. The cloth was returned to the bathroom and Josiah climbed back into bed cuddling Ezra close with a smile.

“Have I ever told you how much I love the rain?” Ezra said, his accent thick with sleep.

Josiah chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of Ezra’s head. “Go to sleep, acushla.”

“Mm-hmm,” was the reply as Ezra burrowed closer, his cheek pressed against Josiah’s chest. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> Acushla – a Gaelic term of endearment, i.e. darling or dear.
> 
> Mon coeur - My heart
> 
> J'ai besoin de vous. Dieu, s'il vous plaît me baisent maintenant! (I need you. God, please fuck me now!) 
> 
> Er, blame AltaVista Babelfish for any odd phrasing.


End file.
